


【TSN/ME】绝对领地

by jiyi_cuojue



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-15 00:50:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18487897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiyi_cuojue/pseuds/jiyi_cuojue





	【TSN/ME】绝对领地

他们在打完官司后的第五年恢复了肉体上的关系，至今已经整整三年了。  
Mark很清楚Eduardo矛盾的心态，他既没法控制自己被Mark所吸引，又痛恨自己总是沉溺于与Mark的性爱快感中；既想要像以前那样一心一意去爱Mark，又没法走出旧日阴影，恐惧Mark的再次背叛；既想要断绝关系，又狠不下心来。  
结果就是在藕断丝连的拉拉扯扯中，两人变成了性爱关系，不再谈论过去，也不去想象未来。  
在Mark不来的时候，Eduardo想念Mark，但在Mark来的时候，他止不住地暴躁，想要伤害Mark。  
爱和恨拉扯，希冀和恐惧共存，把他折磨得整个人都尖锐又脆弱。  
Mark很担心他，曾经考虑过结束这种肉体上的关系，但唯恐一旦放开他，两人再也没有任何交集。Mark不想放开他，只能每每由着他发脾气，这种进不了又无法后退的两难境况，让Mark犹如陷入牢笼的困兽。

暴君半抱半哄地把他推上车，又叫了助理来开车。Eduardo懒懒地问他酒店在哪里，Mark理都没理，直接让助理把车往Eduardo公寓开。  
助理把他们送回去后就离开了，Eduardo开了门，先让Mark进去。  
Mark刚进门，Eduardo便用脚踢上门，从背后抱住他索吻，软软地叫了一声“Mark”，嗓音被酒精浸泡得含含糊糊的，糯得像撒娇。

Mark转过身，骨血里的侵略欲和征服欲支使他反客为主，将Eduardo顶到门边堵住那饱满的嘴唇，侵占那柔软湿润的口腔，“等不及了？”  
Eduardo嘴里有威士忌的味道，Mark的舌头探进去扫荡，掠夺他的氧气和唾液。  
“酒里有什么？”Mark放开他。  
“什么什么？”Eduardo被他吻懵了。  
Mark看他脸颊泛红，棕色的眼里仿佛带着水雾，又凑上去亲吻他，仔细尝了尝他的唾液。  
“有催情的东西，”Mark舔了舔唇，“不过不是对人类起作用。”  
半兽种族本身五感就比人类要灵敏，Mark还是种族里的alpha，Eduardo喝过的酒里有什么残留的东西，他舔一下就尝出来了。  
Mark爬到权力和财富的顶端后，许多诱惑和甜蜜陷阱像附骨之疽如影随影。刚开始那几年或许他还会着了道，现在已经算得上百毒不侵了。  
Eduardo喝过的东西，想来是为了让俱乐部那些半兽族的骨肉皮们更意乱情迷，能让金主们玩得更尽兴。  
Mark不认为Eduardo会故意喝这些，应该是他那些花天酒地的朋友想要讨好他，才下在他酒里的。  
这认知让Mark非常不悦。  
“那对你起作用吗？”Eduardo不知道他想了这么多，兀自笑起来。  
他知道自己对Mark同样有致命的性吸引力，挑起的眉，眼角和嘴角的弧度漂亮得仿佛经过精心计算，暗藏杀机又惊心动魄。  
Mark冷哼一声，报复般轻轻撕咬他的唇，手开始去解Eduardo的皮带。

“这次……打算在新加坡多久？”Eduardo在吻的间隙里喘息着问。  
“一周。”Mark呼出的热气喷洒在他的颈间，他的手已经潜入Eduardo的衬衫中，抚摸他没有一点赘肉的结实的腰。  
“这么久……？”他喘息着说，“Facebook现在很闲吗？”  
适量的酒精能挑起情欲，热从Mark亲吻他的地方蔓延开，Eduardo很快也勃起了。  
“我发情期到了。”Mark一边亲吻他一边说，火辣的动作中说出的话却冷静平板到好像跟情欲不沾边。  
“你们……可真野蛮……还有发情期这种东西……”Eduardo低声抱怨。  
Mark的发情期到了，这意味着接下来一整周，他都要被Mark操得腿软。在发情期时，Mark的性欲会比平时更强烈，占有欲和征服欲让他在床上变成名副其实的暴君。

这件事Eduardo在哈佛的时候就已经知道了，当时他跟Mark刚成为情侣没多久，正是蜜里调油的时候。  
2004年新年的假期，Mark为了搭Facebook的框架选择留在H33，Dustin、Chris和Billy都回家了，Eduardo便顺理成章留在柯克兰陪Mark。  
那段时候Mark脾气非常暴躁，Eduardo以为是Facebook框架太难搭，便耐心地好言好语温柔相待，结果等到两人滚上床的时候，他才知道Mark暴躁不是因为Facebook，而是因为发情期。  
那次是Eduardo第一次知道这个种族的发情期的真正意义——原始的冲动、强烈的欲望，还有情热里的爱意，像爆发的火山一样激昂。  
他完全没法抵抗，也不想抵抗，只能听从心里的渴望，欣悦地臣服，任由Mark带着他陷入情欲的深渊。  
两个人在H33滚了好几天的床，现在回想起来，记忆里仍残留着湿漉漉的黏腻感觉。  
Eduardo被折腾得差点散了架，但他甘之如饴。  
平时像没有感情的卷发天才，在性爱里终于遵从本能，失去了素来坚固的伪装，袒露对他的渴望。而在那之前，Eduardo一直觉得在这段关系中始终是自己一头热，当Mark的阴茎进入他体内时，他在Mark眼中看到渴求的欲望之火。  
他被需要，他被索求，如此真实。  
Mark从来不善于表达感情，Eduardo曾经以为情欲中流露的渴望，胜过一千、一万句“我爱你”。

 

“人类难道不是一年三百六十五天都是发情期？”Mark冷笑，“我看你就很喜欢那只小狐狸。”  
“你这么介意她？”Eduardo吃吃笑起来。  
“你身上有她的味道。”Mark皱起眉。  
“需要我先洗澡吗，CEO先生？”Eduardo懒洋洋地问。  
“没必要，”Mark贴近他，“很快就散了。”  
“到……到床上，Mark。”Eduardo哼了哼，他钳制住Mark解他皮带的手，“别在这里……我可不想在这种地方被你操晕。”  
Mark的喉间滚出几声模糊低沉的笑。

他放开Eduardo，把人往卧室拽，刚碰到床，Eduardo就被一把推了上去。  
Eduardo发出不满的鼻音，倒也没有怎么反抗他，相反，他非常配合。  
很快，价格不菲的西装就被毫不怜惜地扔到了地上。  
两人吻做一团，Eduardo拉扯着Mark的领带，Mark凶狠地咬着他的唇，手上粗鲁地解他的衬衫纽扣。  
等Mark放开他的时候，Eduardo胸前大开，被蹂躏得皱巴巴的衬衫纽扣掉了几颗，朱红色的乳尖在白色的衬衫下若隐若现。

暴君跪在Eduardo双腿间，使他不得不两腿大开。Mark低下头，含住他左边的乳头，用牙齿叼着，舌头不断扫过凸起的乳尖。  
右边的乳头也没有被忽略，Mark的手指正捏着那个小小的东西蹂躏，用了点力道挤压搓揉。  
“混蛋……”Eduardo感到乳头被咬得一阵阵刺痛，他揪着Mark的卷发道，“收起你的犬齿！”  
“你难道不喜欢？”Mark吐出他的乳尖，还用舌头来回舔了几下，才摸着他的阴茎道，“我就不该把你留在新加坡，谁知道你是不是天天去那种俱乐部找人操你。”  
“哈……对……”Eduardo道。  
Mark知道他只是口头上逞强要气自己，还是忍不住狠狠捏了他的乳头一下。  
Eduardo将近大半个月没有性生活，累积压抑着的性欲反而因为轻微的疼痛而爆发。  
Mark粗暴的索求强烈地刺激了Eduardo的性欲，他不由自主地挺起胸膛，迎合暴君，双腿也不断蹭着Mark的腰。  
Mark说着肮脏的下流话，继续吸吮咬着Eduardo另一边的乳头。  
Eduardo叫着暴君的名字，将手指插入Mark的头发中，因为快感而拉扯着把头埋在他胸膛前的暴君的卷发，他轻轻抬起身体，让自己的小腹可以贴近Mark，借由磨蹭他获取快感。  
很快，在快感的刺激下，Eduardo的性器沁出的液体把Mark的裤子濡湿了。

Mark终于放过了他的乳尖，滚烫的吻渐次往下，随后流连在Eduardo平坦结实的小腹上。  
暴君把身下人的性器含进嘴里，Eduardo用力吸了一口气，“别……别舔，Mark……”  
他感到自己的性器被纳入温暖的口腔，Mark灵活的舌头正扫过性器饱满的顶端，一阵阵快感从小腹和脊椎底部往上升，抽筋剥髓一样，让Eduardo感到酸软。  
“Mark……Mark……”为了延缓快感，他的足趾无意义地蹭着床单，深蓝色的丝绸床单被蹭出一道道水波似的皱褶。  
Mark抬起眼看他，暴君喜欢他的情人意乱情迷陷在情欲的天罗地网中的模样。  
像落入蜘蛛网的蝴蝶，无望地扑腾着美丽的翅膀，却因而越陷越深。  
他钴蓝的眼眸冰冷又炙热，像蛰伏在暗处捕猎的野兽，洞察一切，志在必得。

“你没有操过别人。”  
Mark在Eduardo射在自己嘴里后，终于放过了他。  
他把嘴里的精液吐在手心里，指尖沾着白浊，抹在Eduardo的乳尖上。  
“那你要检查一下我有没有被别人操过吗？”Eduardo高潮余韵犹在，脸颊泛着带水的潮红，却露出慵懒而讽刺的神色。  
“Mark，我跟你不是情侣，我要跟别的什么人做爱，操谁或被谁操，你都管不着。”  
“你说得对。”Mark也不恼怒，他俯下身要亲吻Eduardo。Eduardo偏过脸，避开他的唇，Mark的吻于是落在他的脸颊和耳垂。  
现在Eduardo很确定，Mark一定是放出了犬齿。  
在滚烫潮湿的吻里，Eduardo感到颈间的皮肤被什么尖利的东西掠过。  
轻轻的，却能让他感到随时被咬破喉咙的威胁。  
Mark的声音很随意，有着情欲的沙哑。  
“我当然管不着，Wardo。”他的吻来来回回在Eduardo颈脖间流连。  
像捕获猎物后并不急着享用。  
“你尽管可以跟别人做爱……”Mark笑了。  
“但要是你操过谁，或谁操过你，又被我知道了，”他说，“我一定会咬破那个人的咽喉。”  
“这是犯法的，Mark。”Eduardo不以为然。  
“咬破一个人的咽喉有很多种方法。”Mark说，“不犯法的那种。”  
“那倒是，”Eduardo冷笑了一声，“我不就被你咬破过咽喉吗？”

【3】  
Mark的动作停了一下，什么也没有辩解，然后只是亲了他一下，默默伸手在床边的小柜子抽屉里摸索了片刻，拿到了润滑的东西。  
他一边亲吻Eduardo，一边把自己和他完全扒光。  
Eduardo躺在床上，看Mark利落地脱掉自己的衬衫和裤子，最后露出完全赤裸的身体。  
他比起哈佛时体格要健壮一些，Eduardo知道他们这样的，有基因先天优势，想要锻炼出身形是很简单的事情。  
哈佛时Eduardo第一次跟他上床，才看到Mark帽衫卫衣下的身形，并不是像他以为的那种geek久坐电脑前的骨瘦如柴。Mark尽管欠缺锻炼，但架不住先天的基因条件优越，尽管没有肌肉的痕迹，但也相当结实漂亮。  
当时Mark笑着问他还满意吗，Eduardo当然满意，事实上只要是Mark，他就没有觉得不好看的——冷淡的蓝眼睛，锋利的高颧骨，刻薄的唇——在别人眼里，这些或许都让他们敬而远之，在Eduardo眼里却性感得要命，Mark天生就对他有致命的吸引力。  
这个卷发的天才这么尖锐这么冷酷，却是Eduardo这辈子最炽烈的欲望之火。  
在Mark之前，他没遇到过这么让他不顾一切飞蛾扑火的人，在Mark之后，他也没有再遇到过这么刻骨铭心的情人。  
他就好像把一辈子的爱情烈焰都为Mark烧尽了。  
现在Mark显然有请健身教练，也养成了锻炼的习惯，手臂和腰、腿的肌肉线条变得利落明显，相对的，现在他的身形、气质与地位，都与他的原型更加相符，充满上位者的威胁、冷酷和强势。  
他压在Eduardo身上，映入Eduardo眼中的是没有太多表情的脸，锋利的眉眼，结实的身体，以及完全勃发的性器。Eduardo看着他，完全不能明白当年在哈佛时，自己为什么坚持认为这样一个人会“需要被保护”。

刚刚被折腾得再也不能穿的衬衫和裤子终于全部被扔在床下。  
Mark挤出膏体，淡淡的玫瑰香味从指间弥漫，Eduardo抬起手臂挡住眼睛。  
他呼吸急促，浑身大汗淋漓，紧致的肌肤上蒙着一层水光，身上微微发烫，像有把火慢慢在他皮肤下燃烧。  
Mark烙在他身上的吻痕和抹在他身上的白浊让Eduardo看起来像从神坛被拉进地狱的，只能承受魔鬼与野兽玷污的天使。  
暴君捞起他的双腿搭到自己肩膀上，将手上的润滑膏送入那个现在仍然紧闭的入口。  
小嘴吃下润滑膏，很快就捂化了。  
“背后……”Eduardo低声说。

他很喜欢用后入的方式和Mark做爱，快感自然不在话下，且不需要把自己意乱情迷、不能自已的脸面对这位暴君。  
Mark回应了他的要求，把他翻了个身，让他趴在床上，一手挽着他的腰，一手模拟性爱为他扩张。  
Eduardo伏在床上，压抑而急促地喘息着，肩胛骨形成漂亮的蝴蝶状，就好像那里被扯掉了翅膀，留下触目惊心的疤痕。  
下身的入口因为Mark并拢的两根手指的重复进出，而慢慢变得柔软，颜色也因刺激而泛红，被捂化的润滑膏化成透明粘稠的液体，在Mark手指进出间流出，沿着他大腿内侧淌下。  
“进来……”Eduardo喘息着说。  
Mark撤出手指，自背后覆上他，亲吻他的后颈，轻声问，“可以了？”  
“嗯……”Eduardo半阖着眼，脸颊磨蹭着已经被焐热的床单，感受到Mark勃发的阴茎就顶在自己下身。  
滚烫的龟头坚硬地磨蹭着后穴，刺激得他浑身战栗。  
“进来……进来，”他呢喃着，“快点。”

Mark持着自己的性器，固定了他的下身，慢慢地顶进去那处潮湿紧致的禁地。  
Eduardo感到随着Mark阴茎的推进，疼痛间，饱满的感觉随之而来。  
他无意识地抓着床单，氤氲的热气烘出了他生理性的泪水。  
“痛吗？”Mark低声问他。  
Eduardo摇摇头。  
他压抑着紊乱的呼吸，Mark看到Eduardo的耳尖通红，他低声笑了笑，俯身亲吻轻轻咬着他的耳朵。  
“你耳朵红得像要滴血。”暴君说话时的气息钻进他的耳中，让Eduardo半侧腰都酸麻了，“真可爱……让人爱怜。”  
“闭嘴……因为我在跟你做爱……”Eduardo闭着眼道，有气无力地抗议，“别用这种词语……形容我，恶心。”  
他被Mark自后方裹挟着，在他怀里止不住地颤抖，Mark低头反复舔弄着Eduardo的后颈，感受着他纳入自己阴茎的甬道收缩挤压。  
“这个词有什么不对？”Mark慢慢挺腰在他身体里进出抽动着，不紧不慢地肏着他，“就像你看我也觉得我好看，不是吗？”  
“少自恋了……我没觉得你好看……”Eduardo呻吟着哼哼，“你长得非常讨人厌，你不知道……？”  
“我不知道。”Mark哑声笑着，手摸到他的阴茎握着，一边操他一边替他手淫，“那你被一个你讨厌的人压在身下操，也会勃起成这样吗？”  
他说，“承认吧，你就是喜欢我操你，Wardo。”

双重快感的刺激让Eduardo哽咽，他于是紧紧咬着下唇，阻止呻吟和呜咽泄出，只哼出柔软的鼻音，修长的手指抓紧床单，跪在床上的膝盖好像塞进了棉花。  
Mark放开他的阴茎，用手指撬开他的牙关。  
“叫出来，让我听听你叫床。”暴君命令道。  
Eduardo反抗地咬着他的手指，轻微的疼痛刺激得Mark血液里的兽性开始沸腾，他咒骂了一声，加了一根手指到Eduardo嘴里用力搅动着，把丰沛的唾液搅出来，落在床单上，洇出一块深色的水迹，下身的抽送也越来越粗鲁狂野。  
一时间，肉体撞击的声音与Eduardo软糯的带着哭腔的呻吟在他空旷宽敞的公寓中回荡。

坚硬粗大的阴茎不断凿进柔软的肉穴，把Eduardo下身凿得淫水淋漓，Mark撑在他身上，进入他身体，汗水在激烈的动作中，落在他光裸的背上。  
暴君一言不发地伐挞他的身体，像享用他的猎物那样，每一下都好像要把他撞散一样，Eduardo在他身下，就好像是随波逐流的纸片，浮在惊涛骇浪上，被Mark推上一波又一波的浪峰。  
他喘息着，阴茎像利刃一般剖开他的身体，肉穴食髓知味地紧咬Mark的性器，龟头撞在腺体上，好像在凿一口泉眼，微痛夹杂着强烈的酸麻，蔓延到四肢百骸。  
Eduardo总有下一回Mark插入时，自己就要被情欲淹没的错觉。  
“救我……Mark……啊……”他露出痛苦的神色，无意识地用葡语呻吟着，“救我……救我……”  
Mark听懂了，他从Eduardo嘴里抽出湿漉漉的手指，一手自背后将他揽入怀里，一手撑在床上，一操他一边亲吻他。

“我在。”Mark用沙哑的声音同样回应以葡萄牙语。  
怀里的身体滚烫到仿佛高烧，湿漉漉又滑腻的肌肤被烫红，棕色的发丝被汗水浸湿，好像随时都会融化在Mark手臂间。  
Mark紧紧桎梏着他，只有在这种时候，他才有拥有这个人的感觉。  
Eduardo剧烈地战栗，肉穴绞紧Mark的阴茎，他发出一声闷哼，整个人忽然便脱力软在Mark怀里。  
暴君停了片刻让他透透气，汗水从Mark额头上流入眼中，把眼睛刺得又涩又痛。  
Mark粗重地喘了几口气，把他放下，十指紧紧扣住他的手压在床上，继续用力肏进那片温柔的天堂。  
他一下一下地没有停歇地顶弄着这具漂亮柔韧的身体，Eduardo被他禁锢在身下，脱力的身体像没了骨头，任暴君掠夺，当Mark狠狠插入的时候，他会颤抖着急促哼出几声哭腔。

“我爱你。”  
高潮来临的时候，Mark扣紧他的胯部，完全把自己顶入他的身体深处，亲了他一下，在肉穴深处的深处灌进浓精。  
Eduardo闭着眼剧烈地喘息着。  
他头晕脑胀，酒精和性爱让他的意志浮浮沉沉，身体好像失去了一切知觉，只能感觉到那根嵌入自己身体里并播种的阴茎，以及Mark那句“我爱你”。  
“我不相信……”他用下身含着Mark的阴茎和饱胀的精液，哑着声音回答。

Mark没说什么，来回吻着他，等高潮的余韵过去后，才慢慢拔出阴茎。  
没有了阻挡，浓稠的精液从被操开的肉穴中流出，Eduardo的下身一片泥泞，全是淫液和白浊。  
Mark撑在他身上，亲吻他被汗水沾湿的睫毛和圆翘的鼻头。  
等Eduardo恢复过来后，性爱里那种在快感中隐约可见的痛苦已经消失了，只剩下性爱后的慵懒和散漫，他搂住Mark的颈脖，回应一般亲吻Mark的唇角，像只餍足的猫，被喂饱了心情大好，终于屈尊乐意与饲主亲昵一下。

“刚刚俱乐部那几个姑娘都不愿意接近我。”Eduardo半眯着眼睛看Mark。  
“嗯哼。”暴君哼了哼。  
“为什么？”Eduardo问。  
“管我什么事？”Mark说，“我怎么知道。”  
“伊莎说让我问你。”Eduardo的手指随手插入Mark的卷发中，“你对我做了什么？”  
“没做什么。”Mark淡淡地道，“标记了你而已。”  
“标记？”Eduardo愣了愣，“什么意思？”  
“气味。”Mark说，他在Eduardo肩膀上咬了一口，舌头舔了舔沁出的血丝，“你身上有我的气味。”  
Eduardo抬起手嗅了嗅，嫌弃地道，“好几天都不散？很难闻吧……古龙水也不能盖住吗？”  
“不能。野兽划定地盘的标记。”Mark盯着他，喉结轻轻滚动了一下，“血液里，毛孔里……不是人类意义上的气味，更像是你们闻不到的信息素，但是我的同类可以。”  
“你把我标记成你的所有物？”Eduardo皱起眉。  
“没错。”暴君收起笑容，“所有靠近你的我的同类，都会闻到我的标记。大自然最原始的示威，宣示这是一个强悍的alpha的领地，擅入者等同挑衅，要付出性命的代价。”

Mark的眼睛露出一种冷酷的的占有欲，让Eduardo后背一点点发冷。  
他回过神，推开Mark，“你竟敢这么做？”  
“别给我乱扣帽子，Wardo。”Mark一把握住他的手腕把他扯回来按倒在床上，“你和我做爱，就会沾上我的气味。你不可能幻想跟一头猛兽做爱，还能干干净净地去接近别的人。”  
“所以我不会为这个跟你道歉。”暴君钳住他的下颚吻上去，蹂躏那被咬红了充血的湿润的唇。  
“放……唔……”Eduardo推了推他，没推开，他脑袋里混沌一片，Mark吻他吻得这么热烈，他渐渐便没法抵抗，沉溺在这个吻里。  
Mark离开他的唇的时候，Eduardo眼里的泪水流了下来。  
暴君吻走那滴水珠。  
“你可以不让我进门，可以拒绝我，可以不理会我的发情期，让我找别人舒解或借助药物。”  
“但你没有这么做。”Mark说。  
他紧贴着Eduardo的身体，肌肤与肌肤之间分享同样滚烫的情热和汗水。  
“Wardo，Wardo……”Mark叹息着低声叫他哈佛时已有的昵称，“掠夺和投机是我镌刻在基因里的本性，只要有机可乘，我就一定会利用。”  
“那么……”Eduardo失神地在他臂弯里喘息着，他眼神有点涣散，“我们要维持这样的关系到什么时候？”  
“直到你愿意再爱我，”暴君舔着他肩膀刚刚被咬出血的地方。  
“或者终于下定决心放弃我。”


End file.
